Mother's Wings
by Water Oracle Delphi
Summary: "She gave me my name. And with it, the wings to fly. It sounds corny I know…"  "…no, not really…it sounds nice."  Where Robin teaches Superboy how to fly, like someone once taught him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Warning: Light Superboy/Robin slash, though not until the next chapter or so.

* * *

><p>When Superboy got angry, it was obvious. He didn't use verbal abuse like Artemis, nor did he pout and sulk like Kid Flash. Aqualad seemed to meditate away his frustrations while Miss Martian didn't seem to ever get upset. And Robin, well, no one really knew what Robin did when he was stressed. He just simply disappeared without a word. No, Superboy wasn't like the other members of his team. He didn't know how to deal with all the pent up anger in any way other than with physical violence. As a result the training room was subjected to all kinds of damage until he calmed down. Thankfully the Justice League had a few billionaires who were willing to refurnish the room. But keeping the damages down to a minimum was still considered the polite thing to do.<p>

"Superboy, just calm down." Robin yelled at the rampaging clone from the safe spot that was the open door. If a random piece of equipment started to head his way, he'd had the safety of the wall to hide behind after he leap out of the way. KF, on the other hand, didn't seem to understand this concept as he stood out in the open where any number of things could hit him. Then again, seeing as the red headed male possessed super speed as well as accelerated healing abilities he wasn't in as much danger.

"Yeah dude, chill already." The speedster said around a mouthful of chips. By now, all of Young Justice was used to having to deal with Superboy's "tantrums" as he went through them every time he didn't understand something. Having just been released from his pod a short while ago, there were a lot of concepts he couldn't grasp. The genomorphs might have taught him everything he needs to know intellectually, they told him nothing about human interactions or the meanings behind them.

Superboy turned around and glared at his teammates. "Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled as he threw a set of weights at one of the walls. Robin winced. That dent would need more than a little spackle to be fixed, a lot more.

"Come on Supey," Kid Flash tries once more with his mouth clear this time. "Just tell us what's wrong. Me and Rob here will help you if we can." He said as he gestured over to where Robin was patiently standing, nodding his head in agreement. Superboy took a pause from his destruction to stare at the duo for a long second, before looking away.

"You wouldn't understand." He growl out at last as he sat down on an unharmed bench and buried his face in his hands. "I'm not good enough for him. And I never will be! He doesn't give a damn about me and why should he? It's not like he asked for me, for a clone? And a defective one at that…"

Robin frowned and walked over to the depressed male and placed his hand on his shoulder. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the "he" was. Only one person could put Superboy in such a dark mood. "You are not defective Conner," Robin said using the name that they have given to him. "No one thinks that. Not the team, not Batman or Black Canary, and not Superman."

The body that had started to relax under the Boy Wonder's words suddenly tensed up again at the mention of the superhero. He stood up rather abruptly, knocking off Robin's hand. "He dose to! And why wouldn't he? I can't control my emotions, I can't shoot lasers out of my eyes, and I can't…I can't fly!"

Kid Flash, who had been surprising silent this whole time, raised an eyebrow at the dark haired male. "That's what this is all about? You're upset 'cause you can't fly?" In less than a second, the redhead was standing next to Superboy with his arm wrapped around his shoulder. "That's easy enough to fix. I'll tell you the secret to flight."

Robin groaned and face palmed. This was not going to be good. The clone was just too naïve and innocent to understand that the speedster was playing a joke on him. Superboy, despite his super hearing, didn't pay any attention to the small boy as he focused all of his attention to Wally. Robin winced at the look of hopeful curiosity on Superboy's face that KF seemed to be oblivious to. He used his finger to signal to Supey to come closer before whispering rather loudly.

"You just aim for the ground…and miss."

It took Conner a full second to figure out that Kid flash was screwing with him. Robin could tell the exact moment that he saw through the prank. The clone's face darkened before he reached for the bench he was sitting on. It only took him a moment to pry it off the floor and aim it for the red haired target, but it was enough time for Wally to bolt out of the room and out of reach. That didn't stop Superboy from throwing the bench at the door anyways. Robin sighed.

"He didn't mean anything by it." He said neutrally, trying to defend his friend. "He was just trying to…lighten the mood I guess."

"It doesn't matter." Superboy replied bitterly. "It's not like anyone can help me anyways."

Robin stood silent for a moment as he watched Conner go over to the bench and put it back where it belonged. It was rather surprising that it was still intact, but Superboy was getting better at controlling his strength.

"…maybe…" Robin suddenly said, more to himself than to the clone, "there is a way to teach you how to fly…"

Superboy frowned at the Boy Wonder, not fully understanding what he was implying. He should have expected a joke from Wally, but Robin always seemed to know when too far was. He wouldn't joke about this kind of thing. Suddenly, the boy broke out into a grin and grabbed Conner's hand.

"Come on!" He said excitedly as he pulled the other out the door. The clone raised an eyebrow at the behavior but decided to let Robin be. He was curious to see where this was going.

* * *

><p>And hopefully you all are too. Please Review this chapter even if you only read the first paragraph and decided it was boring. I'm fairly new to writing on Fanfiction, but I have read quite a few. The main reason that I'm starting to write is because I wanna get better at my Gaiaonline posts, so please feel free to criticize because if you don't how am I to get any better? So thanks for reading chapter one.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Warning: some minor Superboy/Robin slash

I would like to thank Someone no one knows, Supergroverandelmo, GabsGen, Scotty1609, ajas136, angelrider13, KikkioyshiUchiha, and Angelina Aintithenniel for taking the time to review. It was funny how many more story alerts I got than actual reviews. XD

* * *

><p>"Wait here." Robin told Superboy before he made his way over to the front desk. He didn't know why he even bothered, with his superhearing it wasn't like Superboy was going to miss anything, but it was standard procedure so he did it anyway.<p>

"Can I help you sir?" The man at the desk asked, eyeing the young boy. It was rather late at night after all, almost closing time in fact. All of the regulars of the gym had long since left, leaving only those who liked to loiter and those who liked to make trouble. The sunglasses didn't make Robin look any less suspicious.

"Yes. I was wondering if anyone is currently using the trapeze room." He asked as he pulled off his glasses and showed his identification. The male stiffened and smiled brightly at the adopted son of the man who owned the building. "No, Mr. Grayson, I don't believe there were any classes scheduled for today so it should be free. If you would just wait for a moment or two I can get someone to set the nets up-"

"No need." Robin replied quickly. "It's fine. I don't need it."

The older male paused for a moment, looking unsure. This might have been his boss' boss' boss' kid but there was still a liability issue. Maybe even more so because of it. "But-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Robin said, interrupting once more before waving the male off. He walked back to where Superboy was standing looking a little impatient.

"Mr. Grayson?" He asked to which Robin shrugged.

"Lets keep that bit a secret from Batman and the rest of the team, okay? Come on the room is this way." He said as he led the other through the large building. Conner nodded his understanding, just as Robin had known he would. Conner didn't care about the secret identities of his teammates. And why should he? The only parts of his teammates that concerned him where the ones that they showed him. He understood the need for privacy, the need to keep things a secret. So he didn't pry.

Robin pointed out several different rooms to Conner, telling him what room held what equipment and their purposes. The clone listened and nodded when appropriate, finding amusement in the thirteen year old's amusement. But he didn't show any particular intrest until Robin lead him the farthest and largest room. As Superboy stared at the rope ladders on the walls, the platforms that rested high in the air, and the several bars that hung from the ceiling, Robin purchased two water bottles from a vending machine.

"How is this going to teach me to fly?" Conner asked as he accepted the offered water bottle.

"Simple." Robin said with a grinned, placing the water bottle down and throwing his jacket off. He pointed up to the bars dangaling from the ceiling. "We're going to use those." He started towards the rope ladders and began to climb them up to the platform, leaving a confused Superboy on the ground. "I'm gonna take of my glasses, so don't look at my face!"

The male frowned as he watched the small boy scale the ladder with ease, not really understanding what was going on. Robin, despite the smile, seemed to be serious about this. But this just didn't add up for the clone.

"Robin that isn't flying." He said trying to find some sort of clarification. But up on the platform, the Boy Wonder just laughed.

"Says who?"

And with that, he flew. Because that was the only way to describe what the boy was doing. The way his body moved, arched, dipped. Everything was perfectly controlled, everything was precise. Conner felt himself suck in his breath as he watched Robin slip down the trapeze bar, so that only his feet kept him from plummeting to the ground. But than his feet let go and before Superboy could rush to save his friend, he was on the next bar. It was like watching some sort of complex dance, never knowing when Death might cut in as a partner. And he had a feeling that Robin would let him, only to evade him at the last minute. Because that was who Robin was. The one who pushed himself, the one who laughed at the face of danger, the one who got back up. What would Robin do if Batman was to reject him?

"Alright Kon, it's your turn." Robin said as he descended down the rope latters as fast as he had climbed them. At some point in his musings, the smaller boy had finished his demonstrations, leaving Conner feeling rather disappointed. "Lets get you up there-"

"No…I'll break it" Superboy said quietly. The slim bar from his grip or the wires holding it from his weight, hell, even the floor should he fall. They were all liable to damages because of his…well… because he was Superboy. But that wasn't the true reason for his lack of enthusiasm. Conner wasn't graceful, he knew that. He could never turn and twist in midair as Robin had just down, he could never _move_ as he did. And by trying to mimic him in such a way, he would only embarrass himself. But surprisingly, Superboy didn't find himself angry about it. He was okay with the suddenly reality of how clumsy he really was. Because the others would no doubt have just as much trouble with this as him. Because this was Robin's superpower, this is what made him special. And he was willing to teach it to Conner.

"I guess you're right." The Boy Wonder said, biting his bottom lip gently as he looked up at the trapeze. "Well there is another-"

"Who taught you this?" Conner asked, interrupting his friend.

Robin froze. For several moments he didn't move, he didn't _breathe_. Superboy was starting to get worried when finally Robin let out a sigh. He walked over to the wall and picked up his water bottle. He played with the cap for a bit before actually taking a drink. Conner watched the smaller male warily as he slowly slid down the wall and into a sitting position. He frowned as he noticed the look on male's face, like he was looking at something that Conner couldn't see. This did frustrate the clone, he really didn't like being ignored. He was about to leave when Robin finally spoke.

"My mother taught me…" He said slowly, still looking off into that faraway place. "My dad helped too when he had the time. But he was an important person. Everyone relied on him."

He smiled than. A soft, lonely smile that made Superboy want to do something, anything to make it better. But he didn't know how, or even what _it_ was. And so he just watched, hoping that Robin would give him some sort of clue.

"They were so amazing. Everyone loved them…I loved them…" the Boy Wonder continued softly.

"What happened to them?"

"…we're not like you guys, you know." Robin said. It wasn't the answer to the question, but Superboy remained silent. He had a feeling the other was going somewhere with this.

"Me, Batman, Green Arrow, Speedy…maybe Artemis, I don't really know. We're not like you or Wally, or Aqualad, or even Miss M. We don't have superpowers. We're human. We're…fragile."

There was a pause, giving Superboy time to think about what he had just said. He had never really thought about it in that sense. He never thought of Artemis hitting a target dead on hundreds of feet away as weak. He never thought of Robin flying through the air as fragile.

"Normal people would become police men or detectives if they wanted to help the law. They wouldn't put on tights and do what we do. Its insane when you think about it." The boy laughed here. Like it was there was a joke hidden in there somewhere. "…But we're not normal…because we're not afraid of being broken. Because a part of us already is…"

"They died." It wasn't a question. Just a statement of comprehension, of understanding on Superboy's part. Robin shook his head.

"No…they were murdered."

* * *

><p>Er yeah….Originally there was only going to be three chapters, i felt that it was too long so I split it in half and put the other part in chapter 3. It should be out in a bit. Actual AN will be there. Not that any of you probably actually read them haha.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Warning: some minor Superboy/Robin slash

* * *

><p>There was another moment of silence before it was broken by Robin.<p>

"The police couldn't touch him. The one who did it. Evidence kept on disappearing and witnesses refused to come forward. But Batman could, and he did." Robin smiled again, but this time there was no loneliness only contentment. "Everyone thinks he's this bad guy. That he doesn't have emotions or that he doesn't care. But they're wrong. He took me in after all of it ended."

"That's how you became Robin?" Superboy asked softly. Robin never talked about himself, not to him or to anyone. This was the first time that he had spoken about his past and Conner wanted him to keep talking. To let him in.

"Yes…it's funny when I look back on it now. My father was the one who named me at birth. But my mother was the one who gave me my alias. She gave me another name and with it the wings to fly. It sounds corny, I know…"

"No…it sounds nice." Superboy said a small smile tugging at his lips. Robin grinned at the clone, back to his original self. He picked himself off the floor and brushed off the invisible dust particles of his pants.

"If you tell Wally I said that, I will have to kill you, you know."

Superboy nodded seriously. "This will always remain between us." A secret that only he and Robin would share.

Robin laughed. "I was just kidding Supy…but thanks. For listening. Now come on, I promised that you would get to fly tonight didn't I?"

Conner watched as Robin threw the plastic water bottle into a blue recycling tub before heading towards the double door exit. He was about to push it open when the clone called out to him.

"Robin." The male turned around to look at a red S on black cloth. Somehow Superboy had managed to cross the distance of the gym floor without making a sound. He was now standing directly in front of him. It would only take a half step for them to be touching.

"Robin." Superboy repeated, drawing his attention up from the other's chest to his blue eyes. "I won't let you break."

"W-what?" The Boy Wonder asked, more than a little flustered.

"You said that you were fragile." Ignoring the smaller boy's protest that he had actually said that humans were fragile not himself specifically, he continued on. "If you fall, I'll catch you. If you feel weak, I'll protect you. I won't let you break."

Robin shook his head. "This has got to be the most I have ever heard you speak. I don't need your protection Conner, but...its good to know you have my back. "

Superboy stared down at Robin before slowly leaning down. The smaller teen's eyes widened as the other's face began to grow closer to his own.

"S-Superyboy?" He asked quietly, his face becoming embarrassingly flush. What the hell was happening? What was Conner trying to do? The male continued to go lower and lower until his forehead brushed against Robin's.

"You're not wearing your glasses." He said with a smile. "You have pretty eyes."

"What?" Robin asked as he reached up and felt his face. Crap! He had left them up on the platform. He was completely exposed. Superboy chuckled as he watched the sidekick spazz.

"Come on," He said, tugging the boy away from the room, "You said you had another way right?"

"But-But! My glasses!"

* * *

><p>…I'm not entirely sure where all of this came from -.-;;;<p>

This wasn't what I had in mind when I originally went off to write this. I think it was heavily influenced by another story I have in mind lol

But I'll talk about that as a Chapter 4 if you guys liked this story enough ^-^

And yes, I am aware of the fact that the trapeze room in the gym is rather convenient. . but I couldn't find any place else where one could practice such things besides outdoors in florida and the circus. So I figured 'hey, why not! I'm sure Bruce Wayne would own a gym or something where he could put a trapeze for Dick's sake." So XP

Please review so I know what I can work on and what I could do better.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, there would be more shipping moments

AN: Finally! A new episode of YJ will be airing tonight! Though I have a feelings there's going to be a lot of Supermartian moments. -.-;;

Obviously being the Super/Rob shipper I am, I'm not too happy about this. Oh well, at least next week the episode will be more Robin(and Artemis) centric. It was really annoying how about one third of the current Young Justice episodes don't feature the boy wonder at all! So I'm happy he's finally getting some screen time, though probably not so much in tonight's.

I would once again like to thank angelrider13 for reviewing every chapter for me and making me feel loved, haha ^-^

and ajas136 for continuing to review as well

Also, thank you OrangeSpiral for your review and for making me excited when I understood the reference of your username and your profile pic…at least I hope I got it .;;

And special thanks to bluejay for continuing reading despite their lack of interest in the first chapter and giving me the kind of review that I wanted. Was there something specific in the first chapter I could have done to make it better? Please let me know ^-^

Anyways, here's the final chapter. It's longer than I thought it would be and it contains a lot of dialogue. Just a heads up.

* * *

><p>"Robin…are you sure about this?" Conner asked as he stared down at the streets of Gotham at thirty something stories high in the air. He glanced over at the Boy Wonder who had at some point changed into his costume. He had no idea where the other had pulled it out from and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. It had to be a "bat" thing, as none of the other heroes seemed capable of the feet, and "bat" things were best left alone.<p>

"Perfectly sure. The wire should be able to hold both our weights." Robin said nonchalantly, waving the larger boy's worries as he fiddled around with something in his belt. Superboy raised an eyebrow at his companion.

"Should?" He asked as the he watched him withdraw something from one of the many compartments in his utility belt. The Boy Wonder grinned at the clone.

"You scared?"

The only reply he got was a soft snort and an eye roll that only made him laugh. Jumping up onto the flat edge of the roof, Robin gestured for Superboy to stand directly behind him.

"You remember what I said about landing right?" He asked as he manipulated Superboy around him. He placed the black device in the other's hand before placing his own on top. With that done, he used his other hand to tuck Conner's around his waist. The clone watched the other boy work curiously, allowing Robin to have full control over his body. He had to admit, this did sound like a lot of fun.

"Yes. Do it softly."

Robin frowned and turned his head to look at the other. "I said more than that." He started but stopped himself at the excited look in Conner's blue eyes. Letting out a sigh, Robin turned back around. He wouldn't ruin this moment for him with a lecture. That would be too…batman. Robin smiled at the that, remembering his first night. They had a been on this very rooftop that night when Batman had asked him the same thing, with Robin giving him a similar reply to Conner. Batman had frowned at him and was about to repeat the lecture when Robin decided to beat him to it by jumping. Luckily, Conner didn't feel the need to do the same.

"Okay, my grip isn't going to be all that good since all I'll be doing is steering us. So you have to hold onto me, got it Conner? .."

"…I told you I wouldn't let you fall…" Conner replied, tightening his grip around Robin's waist.

"No." Robin corrected. "You said you'd catch me if I fell. Which in this situation would be rather hard to do. See, I at least pay attention to what you said when you talk." He added.

A low growl from behind him to Robin that Superboy wasn't amused, but that only made him smile.

"Alright, you ready?" He asked, pressing the button that released the grapping hook. He smiled at the satisfying sound of the metal hooking onto building, and leaned back a bit with Conner following his lead.

"…yes…"

Then they jumped.

Robin laughed as the arched widely around the side of the building, the wind pushing their hair back. He loved this: this feeling of flying through the air, the images around him blurring into one colorful mess that was Gotham. Of all the things he loved about being a superhero, this was definitely in the top five. He felt the grip at his waist tighten and he looked up, wanting to see Conner's reaction to everything that was happening around them. But the other male wasn't looking at the lights or the statues or the buildings. He was looking down, at Robin. He was smiling.

Robin smiled back instinctively.

He pointed at a lower ledge, signaling that this would be their stop. Superboy nodded his acknowledgement before shifting both himself and Robin into the position that he had been instructed to earlier. He bent his knees and landed softly as possible.

"Did I do it right?" He asked, as he pushed the button to withdraw the rope and hook. Robin nodded.

"You were perfect, Supy….but you think you can put me down?" Robin asked as he looked down at his dangling feet. He knew that he was a hell of a lot shorter than the other, but this was just ridiculous.

"…" Superboy stared blankly down at the Boy Wonder, who was starting to get annoyed.

"Con-"

"…you're hard…"

"W-what? I am not!" Robin protested as he began to squirm in Conner's grip, despite knowing how useless it was without actually hurting the other. He was not! Besides, even if he was, it was perfectly natural! A boy his age had to deal with raging hormones and –

"Yes you are." Superboy said, derailing Robin's train of thought. "You're not like Megan or Artemis. They're …squishy."

The masked teenager stopped squirming. So that's what he meant. Robin let out an sigh as let himself relax in the superpowered teen's arms. It didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon anyways.

"That's because they're _girls_. They're supposed to be…squishy." An amused smile made its way onto his face as he explained. "Though I'm pretty sure they prefer soft to squishy."

"…I like this better…" Conner mused, mostly to himself, as he wrapped his other arm around Robin before giving a light squeeze.

"Good to know." Robin replied drily despite the fact that his heart was pounding in his chest.

"You don't like it?" Superboy asked quietly, letting his grip loosen enough that Robin could touch the roof and break away if he wanted. But he just stayed there, hesitating.

"Its…It's not that I don't like it." He said slowly, unsure of what he thought about this. He looked up at Conner, as he looked down at Robin. The air around them shifted as they stared into blue eyes that reflected their own. Slowly Conner began to lean down and this time Robin was ready. He closed his eyes and tilted his head slowly.

"Someone help! Please! He took my purse!"

The two broke apart at the screams, Robin blushing furiously while Conner just stared at him.

"Um…right, bad guys…we should…"

"Help" Conner finished for him, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. Robin smiled back.

"Yeah. Help. "

There was a moment of silence between the two, no making a move to assist the poor woman below. They just stared at each other. It was only small crime…the police could handle it-

"He's got a bomb!"

Or not.

"Let's go." Robin said jumping over the ledge, Superboy right behind them.

* * *

><p>And thus, the story is complete ^-^<p>

As always please review so I know what I can work on


	5. Chapter 5

So Mother's Wings has come to a close and I would like to thank all the people who thought it was good enough for their favorite lists and for all of those who story alerted it. Especially the people who did so after I marked the story as completed, you gave me a good laugh.

I would personally like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter;

Someone no one knows – You were my first Review and currently you are my last ^-^ Thank you so much for supporting me during this fic

TheWickedWizardOfOz – thank you for reviewing every single and every single story I've written. All of your reviews really made me smile and laugh. I can't tell if you were being sarcastic or anything, but I loved all of your little notes XD

Dark – Thanks for the review. And the only thing I have to say to that is that it's Gotham.

viridianaln9 – Thanks for the review, though truth be told I wasn't really planning on there being another chapter lol. Well now there is an epilogue thingy at the bottom so I hope you enjoy that.

angelrider13 – Really? I had no idea that it was the trend now, huh. Oh well, hopefully the epilogue fixes that for you. Thanks for your support in all of my chapters, I looked forward to your to your reviews.

Okay, now that that is taken care of I'll get to the point of why there is a "Chapter Five". Sorry no, not an epilogue. I mentioned earlier in chapter two/three, that the writing there had been influenced by another story I had in mind. I've decided to write it as a kind of sequelish story to Mother's Wings. I'm still playing around with the idea in my head, coming up with various scenarios and such for what could happen one way or another, so I have no idea how long it will take for me to get the chapters out.

The new story, whose name is still up in the air, will have the rest of the team in it and will be a bit dark. Not angst or anything like that, but it'll probably in Drama/Romance. I might omit the romance, depending on how it goes once I get started. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up, in case you are interested or anything. Also, I need help with finding a setting for one part of the story. I need a location that would have a lot of civilians but is a place a bad guy would hide out. Any ideas?

Thanks for reading this for me, as a small treat here's an epilogue

* * *

><p>"Is Gotham always so…intense?" Superboy asked as he carried the defused bomb into Mount Justice, at some point the two had already decided to give it to Kid Flash as a souvenir. Though both had been more than a bit iffy of handing over a detonator to the world's most hyperactive child. Robin shrugged his shoulders as he took the device from the clone's hand and examined it. It had a rather simple make compared to some of the stuff that he had seen before, but it was still a bomb.<p>

"Well I guess when you have people like the Joker and guys like Killer Croc running around, carrying a gun around would make you feel amateurish." He mused, stopping in front of a dirty telephone booth with an "out of order" sign. He gestured for Conner to go first and waited for the beta beam to teleport him to the base, before entering himself. "Gotham is full of crazies." He said with a laugh as the mechanical voice called out his identification number. "You have to amp up your game if you want to be taken seriously."

The clone nodded as if that made sense and glanced down at the bomb curiously. "Why did we bring it back with us again?" He asked, finding more and more reasons for leaving it behind for the police to deal with.

"Because Wally won't shut up about not inviting him if we didn't. Besides, I deactivated it…should be fine."

"Should be?"

"…"

"Again, why did we do this?"

"Because KF has a souvenir fetish." Robin said with a shrug as if it was perfectly natural. This made Conner frown.

"What's the big deal with souvenirs?" He asked, trying to understand his teammates attachment to various pieces of junk.

"Because it's a reminder, Supey." The Boy Wonder said, trying to explain the sentimental feeling tied to the subject. "It's something that means something to people."

Superboy's frowned deepened as he watched Batman's partner struggle to explain it to him. But Kid Flash hadn't even been there with them that night. Why would he want something from it. If anything, he and Robin should be the ones to keep it. Suddenly, Conner was starting to feel rather possessive of the explosive.

The acrobat paused in his attempt to explain and watched Conner's face. The taller boy was an open book and the thoughts he was reading made Rob smile.

"Hey, Kon."

Conner turned around and his eyes widened in surprise as Robin's lips touched his. His shock faded fast and he returned the motion, eyes closing. It felt nice, warm. Robin's body was molded against his own and it felt right. When the sweet pressure was gone, the clone opened his eyes to stare at thin air. He could hear a cackle coming from far off behind him.

"Souvenir."

* * *

><p>Random fluff lol.<p> 


	6. Notice

So the sequelish story I had been talking about in the last chapter is out in case any of you are interested. Its called Broken Wings (title pending) I might change it if I can find something better. Thanks for all of your support everyone!


End file.
